Rocko's Modern Life
|show = Rocko's Modern Life |dub_identifier = Original |logo = Rocko's Modern Life - logo (English).jpg |logo_caption = Original logo |channel = Nick Pluto TV |channel2 = Nickelodeon |channel2_link = Nickelodeon (United States) |rating = |country = USA |language = American English |seasons = 4 |episodes = 52 |production_company = Joe Murray Productions Games Animation |producer = |recording_studio = |starring = Carlos Alzraqui Tom Kenny Mr. Lawrence Charlie Adler |air_date = |website = |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rocko's_Modern_Life |wikia = http://rockosmodernlife.wikia.com/wiki/ |imdb = tt0106115 |tv.com = rockos-modern-life }}Rocko's Modern Life is an animated television created by Joe Murray for Nickelodeon. The cent s on the surreal life of an anthropomorphic -immigrant wallaby named Rocko as well as his friends: the gluttonous steer Heffer, the neurotic turtle Filburt, and Rocko's faithful dog Spunky. It is set in the fictional town of O-Town, and is laden with adult humor, including double entendre, innuendo, and satirical social commentary. Murray created the title character for an unpublished comic book in the late 1980s, and later reluctantly pitched the to Nickelodeon, who were looking for edgier cartoonists for their new Nicktoons. The network gave the staff a large amount of creative freedom, with the writers targeting both children and adults. The premiered on and ended on , tota four seasons and 52 episodes. Rocko's Modern Life received critical acclaim, being praised for its sophisticated and subversive humor, and is now considered a cult hit. The is notable for launching the careers of voice actors, including Tom Kenny and Carlos Alazraqui. After the 's cancellation, much of the staff regrouped to work on SpongeBob SquarePants, created by producer Stephen Hillenburg. Episodes |finale1 = |episodes2 = 13 |premiere2 = |finale2 = |episodes3 = 13 |premiere3 = |finale3 = |episodes4 = 13 |premiere4 = |finale4 = }} Cast |actor = Carlos Alazraqui |audio = }} |actor = Tom Kenny |audio = }} |actor = Mr. Lawrence |audio = }} |actor = Charlie Adler |audio = }} |actor = Charlie Adler |audio = }} |actor = Tom Kenny |audio = }} |actor = Tom Kenny |audio = }} |actor = Carlos Alazraqui |audio = }} |actor = Tom Kenny |audio = }} |actor = Tom Kenny |audio = }} |actor = Charlie Adler |audio = }} |actor = Linda Wallem |audio = }} |actor = Charlie Adler |audio = }} |actor = Linda Wallem |audio = }} |actor = Charlie Adler |audio = }} |actor = Tom Kenny |audio = }} |actor = Carlos Alazraqui |audio = }} |actor = Tom Kenny |audio = }} |actor = Dom Irrera |audio = }} |actor = Joe Murray |audio = }} |actor = Carlos Alazraqui |audio = }} |} International versions |logo = Rocko's Modern Life - logo (English).jpg |channels = ETB 1 ETB 3 }} |logo = Rocko's Modern Life - logo (English).jpg |channels = K3 }} |logo = Rocko's Modern Life - logo (English).jpg |channels = Cable Plus Film }} |logo = Rocko's Modern Life - logo (English).jpg |channels = Nickelodeon DR Ramasjang }} }} Nickelodeon }} }} TV5 }} |logo = Rocko's Modern Life - logo (English).jpg |channels = Canal+ Canal J Télétoon }} |logo = Rocko's Modern Life - logo (English).jpg |channels = TVG }} |logo = Rocko's Modern Life - logo (German).png |channels = Nickelodeon Germany SRF zwei RTL Super RTL Junior K-Toon ORF eins Nicktoons }} |logo = Rocko's Modern Life - logo (English).jpg |channels = Alfa TV Nickelodeon }} Nickelodeon }} Nickelodeon }} Nickelodeon Viasat 3 }} |logo = Rocko's Modern Life - logo (English).jpg |channels = Barnarásin Stöð 2 }} |logo = Rocko's Modern Life - logo (English).jpg |channels = Rai 2 Raisat2 }} |logo = Rocko's Modern Life - logo (English).jpg |channels = Nickelodeon }} Nickelodeon }} }} TV9 }} }} |logo = Rocko's Modern Life - logo (English).jpg |channels = Fantastic }} |version = voice-over |logo = Rocko's Modern Life - logo (English).jpg |channels = TVP Regionalna }} |logo = Rocko's Modern Life - logo (English).jpg |channels = Nickelodeon Rede Globo SBT Rede Bendeirantes RBTV }} |version = subtitled |logo = Rocko's Modern Life - logo (English).jpg |channels = Multishow https://www1.folha.uol.com.br/fsp/1994/9/21/ilustrada/6.html }} }} Nickelodeon }} |logo = Rocko's Modern Life - logo (English).jpg |channels = Nickelodeon TNT Paramount Comedy Russia Paramount Comedy Ukraine MTV }} |logo = Rocko's Modern Life - logo (English).jpg |channels = Nickelodeon Latin America Nickelodeon Mexico Nicktoons Canal 5 Gala TV Telemundo https://variety.com/1998/tv/news/telemundo-deal-nick-in-spanish-1117481725/ El Trece Mega RCN Television Canal 2 Canal 6 Canal 19 RCTV }} |logo = Rocko's Modern Life - logo (English).jpg |channels = Canal+ Minimax https://elpais.com/diario/1996/08/03/radiotv/839023205_850215.html Nickelodeon Telemadrid }} |logo = Rocko's Modern Life - logo (English).jpg |channels = Nickelodeon }} |version = subtitled |logo = Rocko's Modern Life - logo (English).jpg |channels = SVT1 }} CNBC-e }} |version = ICTV version) (voice-over |logo = Rocko's Modern Life - logo (English).jpg |channels = ICTV }} |version = Paramount Comedy Ukraine version) (voice-over |logo = Rocko's Modern Life - logo (English).jpg |channels = Paramount Comedy Ukraine }} |} References Category:Nickelodeon (United States) programming